


Paradise (Do you think this is)

by asweetepilogue



Series: Just Your Average Road Trip [1]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Short, anyways yikes, basically fluff I gues, idk this is really short, it's a random drabble but I couldn't stop thinking about it and just, the idea of cassidy and jesse being immortal and tulip being like fuck thaaaat, this can totally be read as gen btw but um let's be real, this is so fuckin, this is super gen like noTHing happens it's so boring I just wanted to write about them bein good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetepilogue/pseuds/asweetepilogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They turn Tulip on a Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise (Do you think this is)

She asks Cassidy how it's done, and that marks the beginning.

There are only so many gray hairs a girl can take before she starts feeling a little run down, she explains to them the Tuesday before it happens. Sometimes you have to know when to give up the ghost. She’s the only one of their trio that isn’t effectively immortal, and she’s tired of it. Cassidy bounces back from anything with enough juice, and Jesse…

Apparently Genesis isn’t one to give up its toys too easily.

Cass doesn’t like it. It’s dangerous, he says, and there’s no reason she can’t live out a normal human life. She accuses him of wanting to get rid of her, and he shuts up.

Jesse knows there’s no reason to protest when Tulip’s decided on something. She’s an O’Hare, after all. No reason to fight a battle that’s already been won.

She drives them to L.A. They arrive late Thursday, late enough that Cassidy can peel himself from the back seat without casting nervous glances towards the horizon. He’s a bit more skittish outside nowadays, since… well. Since. They splurge for once, springing for a ritzy hotel room. Tulip claims the large Jacuzzi tub for herself and lounges until Cass pours himself in after her, fully clothed and complaining about towelettes, of all things. Apparently they aren’t big enough. You know, he says eventually. Taking a bath won’t be different, after.

She smiles around her cigarette, daring. She says, _Everything will be different, after._

Tulip knows what she’s choosing, so she and Jesse apologetically leave Cass to sleep or smoke the day away in their outrageous hotel room. The sun is bright overhead, something gone right for once. The sky stretches above them, blue for miles.

They steal a convertible because hey, it’s L.A. Driving down long empty stretches of highway with the top down, they yell out garbled lyrics of songs they barely know. Annville didn’t get great radio signals. They had some catching up to do. They've got time.

Tulip drives recklessly, as if she’s already invincible, and maybe she always was. Maybe choosing this was part of a long con, set in motion one hundred and eighteen years ago, maybe more, by figures she couldn’t name in places she wouldn’t recognize. She’d played those odds before. She liked the feeling of things coming together, something well organized and well planned smoothing out into something that _worked._ She and Jesse and Cass, hell maybe even the goddamn monster baby curled up in Jesse’s throat. It worked. A plan in motion. A con seen through. No one left behind.

They end up at the beach, watching the waves roll in hard and bright on the rocky sand, each stone a diamond in the sunlight. She rolls her dress over her shoulders and he watches, because he can, and he watches as she steps into the sea and the sun sparkles in her hair and she’s beautiful, more beautiful than anything. And then he’s laughing as she pulls him into the ocean, soaking his shoes and his trousers, and she laughs into his mouth as she kisses him.

We get this forever, she tells him when they’re watching the sun slowly putting itself out in the incoming tide. I don’t even know what that means. _Forever._

He presses a kiss to her hair. We'll see, he says, and they go back to Cassidy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've done for this fandom and it's totally unbetad (sorry my friends, tell me if you spot anything super outrageous). I haven't written anything I felt worth posting in a while, but I really like the way this one feels, so here you go. I'll probably try a bit more with these character because guess what, I'm fucked


End file.
